What Could Have Been
by Rayve
Summary: There were a few moments, always interrupted, when Inuyasha and Kagome had the perfect oppurtunity- my favorite being the almost kiss in the final act. This is how I see the night going if Kagome's family stayed away.


Takes place in episode 18 of the final act. If only Kagome's family stayed away for a little bit longer... Grr.

The first few paragraphs is the real dialog from the final act. You can find the final act on youtube by searching 'inuyasha final act episode...' but it's not in english. I watched it with subtitles, and after I got through the first few episodes, I started to enjoy it.

Oh, and the ~~~ symbols indicate where the two were interrupted. In stead, this story continues straight through...

* * *

><p>"Huh? My blanket?"<p>

"You're up?" Inuyasha mumbled, watching Kagome sleep in her chair.

"Inuyasha..." Her eyes watered.  
>The hanyou jumped off the bed, his eyes wide and slightly angry.<br>"W-What? What did I do?"

She wiped away a tear. "It's not that... I'm just happy that you're here."  
>He looked away from her.<br>"O-Oh, okay." A faint blush colored his cheeks. "Kaede asked me to bring this to you." He held out her bow.

"Mount Azuza's bow..." She stared at the wrapped handle of the weapon, obviously confuzed.

"Even if your spiritual power is sealed, It'll help you calm your soul." He explained, his arms sliding into the too-big sleeves of his Fire-Rat. "She said it'd be useful in your fight against entrance exam."

She smiled. "Yeah, but I don't think it'll help too much."

Inuyasha opened the window, and moved to leap out. "Well, that's it. See you-"

"SIT, BOY!" He tumbled, slamming into the ground a few floors below, tugged by the charm around his neck.

"W-What the..."

* * *

><p>After an explanation on Kagome's part, they were sitting on the floor next to her bed.<br>"So no one's here?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Idiot! Why didn't you hurry up and come back?" He scowled.

"You can say whatever you like..." She started, a tinge of sadness in her voice, "I have school tomorrow. And everyone could come back at any time."

He stared at the ground in front of him. "Hey, Kagome."

"Mmm?" The miko looked up at him, but Inuyasha didn't meet her eyes.

"You really like this world, don't you?"

"Well, of course." She answered in a confuzed tone. "I was born and raised here, and I have friends and family here too."

"Yeah..." His voice was quieter. Inuyasha was afraid of what she would say, next.

"Why'd you ask?" She sat forward a little bit, looking concerned.

He closed his eyes. "Don't you think you should stay on this side until the battle against Naraku is over?"

She suddenly leaned forward, catching him by surprise, and placed her hand against his forehead. "Hmm... No fever?"

He pushed her hands away. "Hey! I'm not joking around!"

He looked down at her, a new expression forming on his face. Kagome was a little surprised by his sudden change.

"So... You don't want me there?" The girl pulled away from him, clasping her hands at her knees.  
>Inuyasha sat still, staring at her questioningly.<p>

"Maybe you can go to the hot springs with Miroku and Sango, then." She turned her back and ran her finger in circles againt the white sheets.

"No, I'm not going to any hot springs."

He spotted the fake shikon jewel charm on the floor.

"Kagome, this is a fake, Right?"

She nodded. "It's a good luck charm from our shrine."

"Maybe Magasuhi was able to seal your spiritual powers because Kikyou wanted it that way. The Shikon jewel is neither good or evil. It totally depends who's holding it, since inside the jewel, good and evil are always battling."

He took a deep breath. "Back when Kikyou got injured and died, she never intended to be reborn."

"But Kikyou's feelings for you remained withing the Shikon jewel... and allowed it to be reborn with me back into the feudal era."

"Even if Kikyou truly wished to seal the Shikon Jewel, it's only because she didn't want any more fighting. I think the Shikon Jewel granted her that wish." The half-demon pointed out.

"My grandpa once said, 'In the end, when someone acquired the Shikon Jewel and chose the correct wish, the jewel would become purified, and vanish from this world.' Even if that was Kikyo's real wish, it wasn't the correct one. And besides, I promised Kikyou... That's why I have to do it."

A faint smile crept onto her face as she remembered her incarnation, Kikyou.  
>"Inuyasha, do you think I'll become stronger if the seal is broken?"<p>

He turned his head. "So you really wanna fight?"

Her head drooped. "I have to get stronger in order to stay with everyone."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. You were thinking of me, weren't you?"

"Yeah, sure."

She leaned up against him, cuddling into his side. "As long as we're together."

Her face was pensive. For a moment there was silence.

"Kagome..." He reached for her hand, gently grasping it. His deadly claws didn't even touch her skin. Kagome jumped.

"That's why... I'll protect you with my life." Unknowingly, he pulled her even closer to him.

"Inuyasha..." She gasped. They met each other's eyes for the first time that night.

Kagome blushed lightly, leaning, separating the distance between them, slowly.

His larger hand grasped hers tighter.

_T-this is... And we're all alone, too..._

He leaned in further... his nose brushed hers, and Kagome's heart sped up.  
>~~~<p>

Thier lips barely brushed, not something you could really call a kiss. He pulled back, looking into her eyes for a moment.  
>Kagome bit the inside of her cheek. Of course, Inuyasha was still grieving over Kikyou... how could she expect him to kiss her?<p>

"Kagome?" He growled softly. "I-I love you."

She froze, wondering if she heard him say... that.

"I-" The girl leaned forward, wrapping him in a one- armed hug. "I love you too. But you're hurting my hand..."

He released her hand, which twinged as the blood flow was restored, and placed it on her shoulder.

She smiled at him, and Inuyasha swore she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and kissed him again. A REAL kiss- her lips worked his in an urgent, unfamiliar pattern. It was a long, peaceful moment. The only sound was thier quiet breathing.

Eventually, they had to break off for air. When they caught thier breath, both blushed violently, looking away from each other.

"Inuyasha..."she whispered.

"Kagome... I'm sorry."

She smiled sadly. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" His face contorted and Inuyasha almost seemed back to normal.

"When you said you loved me... Inuyasha."

"Of course. I would never say that, Kagome, if..."

The miko examined the floor. "I know."

Her heart was racing in her chest, and it occured to her he could probably hear it.

"I-I shouldn't have done that." Inuyasha sighed. "You don't need anything else on your plate."

"I-I should go back." He murmured, pulling himself off the floor.

"Wait Inuyasha." Her voice was so quiet, He could barely hear it. "Stay with me... please?"

He turned back to look at her, still on her knees, palms pressed in the ground, staring at the empty floor he had occupied a moment ago.

"Okay." He lowered himself back down to the ground.

A slightly uncomfortable silence settled between them.

"Maybe this should wait." Inuyasha said suddenly.

Kagome glanced at him curiously.

"I think... If Naraku found out we have feelings for each other, we'd be in even more danger..."

Kagome nodded. "Is this... are we... together?"

"I think so... I want to be."

"Inuyasha." She flung herself into his arms.

"Kagome..."

"Thank you Inuyasha."

He hugged her back, almost afraid to break her. "Yeah."

"Maybe we should wait... until the battle with Naraku is over. We'll both be in even more danger if..."

"I know." She sighed.

"Shouldn't you go to bed?" He asked. "You need to fight Entrance Exam tomorrow."

"Yeah... I'll get up early to study." She stood up, yawning, and crawled into her bed. Inuyasha flicked the switch, listening to her rustling the sheets. He took his normal place at the foot of her bed.  
>In stead of sleeping at the top, Kagome crawled down to him, a pillow in hand for Inuyasha. He took it and fit the soft rectangle behind his head, waiting to drift to sleep.<p>

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Goodnight Kagome."

He heard her breathing slow and her scent change slighly. She was asleep, now.

Inuyasha stared a hole into the wall of her room, pondering the events of that night, and the days to come.

* * *

><p>"Monk Miroku?" The old priestess asked. "Is Inuyasha not back yet?"<p>

"No. He might be spending the night." The young man answered.

Kaede's eyes widened. "He stays there?"

"Sometimes." Sango answered, striding out of the hut. "Miroku, you should lie down." From the look in her eyes, he knew he had seconds to get back in the hut.

"Are ye not worried?" The elderly miko asked.

Sango glowered after Miroku. "No... I don't think Inuyasha would take advantage of Kagome. He probably wouldn't make a move even if she wanted him to."

"Perhaps."

The demon slayer huffed. "Miroku, You have five seconds to get back in bed."

"Yeah!" Shippo snapped.

* * *

><p>Well, I should explain. The season would end up the same way, no matter what... But in my opinion, that moment was perfect. I tried to incorperate the real words from that episode, so the writing may suck. I think it sucks, but that's just me. I'm thinking of making this a two-shot, maybe with some citrus?<br>Oh, I have another InuYasha story in the works. It's called 'I'll meet you Halfway..." And yes, it's rated M. Miroku/Sango pairing, with a little bit of Inu/Kag and (father/daughter) Sess/Rin.


End file.
